Bite Me
by drewdarling
Summary: A saucy day...;)


I spun around with plates in my hands and set them down on the side counter with a clank. I cringed and cursed under my breath.

Turning back around, I felt his hands wrap his arms around my waist, as his scent fogged my brain.

"Hi." He whispered against my neck before he kissed me.

I blushed and giggled.

He smiled against my neck and deepened the kiss. Then his lips separated and his teeth grazed my skin as I moaned. Groaning against my neck and moved his lips lower down my neck as his hands went to untie the apron from around my waist.

It fell to the floor, at my feet as his hands slipped up my waist and to my neck where his tie was tied around my neck. Pulling on the knot, he threw the tie aside.

I leaned my head to the side for better access to my neck as he resumed kissing and biting.

My hands were placed over his on my hip bones. My fingers brushing lightly over the surface of his skin.

He spun me around his his arms and places his hands on either side of neck and kissed me. Soft and gentle at first, then rushed and hot. His tongue slid against mine, and I moaned against his mouth.

His hands slid down my body and around to my ass. He slid his hands under my thighs and lifted me up as my legs wrapped around his waist. He set me down on the counter in front of him, his lips never leaving mine as he stood between my legs.

My arms went to wrap around his neck to pull him closer.

His hands moved over my hips then down my thighs and I moaned against his touch.

He pulled back and winked at me as he stepped away to get the discarded tie off of the ground. I gasped for air, my mind going crazy.

Coming over, he slipped the tie behind my back and started wrapping it around my wrists. He grinned as I fought against my confined hands.

His mouth went back to my neck as his hands traveled up and down my thighs. His mouth moved down my neck to my collar bone, and down to top my my breasts. They were popping out of my top and he took full advantage of that.

His hands traveled back up my sides and into my hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking my head back. His lips resumed kissing up my neck and soon found my lips again.

I moaned as his teeth finally bit down. Making a mark on my skin.

His tongue rubbed against my bottom lip and then he let go of my hair and untied my wrists.

"Better get back to cooking." He whispered then turned around and went back to setting the table. Leaving me panting and very very aroused.

I slipped off of the counter and went back to prepping the veggies. My fingers shaking. Every once in a while he would brush past me and trail his fingers over my skin under my shirt, above the top of my jeans, making me shiver.

His hands wouldn't leave my alone. I couldn't stop thinking about what they could do. My own fingers curled at the thought.

After dinner, we sat down on the couch and turned on a movie. I curled up next to him, his fingers twined with my own.

The movie played and his fingers softly played with my own. I would kiss his shoulder every now and then. He looked down at me and smiled. So I leaned up and kissed his lips, ever so gently.

His hands trailed down to my hips and I couldn't take it anymore. I swung my leg over his lap and straddled his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck. My fingers played with his hairline and he moaned into my mouth. I smiled against his lips and separated our lips.

I got up and pulled on his hand. "Follow me."

He tailed behind me, a questioning look on his face as I led him through the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom. I pulled him inside and shut the door behind us. Turning around, I pulled my t-shirt up over my head and walked over to him. Running my hands up his chest, they wound around his neck, pulling his head down toward my own. I gently kissed his lips and then pulled his shirt up and over his head, admiring how he looked without a shirt.

His hands went to my waist and he pulled me flush against his body as his lips found my neck. I moaned and quickly got rid of his jeans, my own following soon after.

I turned on the shower and made sure the water was hot as I slipped my bra and undies off and then jumped in. A second later, I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind, his skin ever so soft against my own. I leaned back against his chest and moaned at the contact. He chuckled as his hands made their way up my sides to my breasts, caressing them gently as he pushed us under the sprayer. Water cascaded over us. I closed my eyes and put my hands over his and moaned. Again.

I turned around in his arms and let the water wet my hair as my hands found their way into his hair, pulling his head down to my own. Our lips crashed and our tongues soon found a comfortable rhythm.

His hands moved down my hips, his thumbs running down my hip bones. His hands soon found me wet and waiting. Smiling against my lips, he pushed a finger in me and my hips bucked at the contact. I moaned into his mouth, making his smile grow.

His hand found a slow rhythm, making me squirm under his touch. Soon he entered a second finger, picking up the pace. Our lips separated and my head went to rest on his shoulder, the pleasure spreading through my body as his pace quickened again, making me pant.

"Oh baby." He moaned into my ear. Shivers shot down my spine. A moan escaped my lips. His pace slowed as I felt a grin spread across his face, against my neck.

I groaned. "Don't you dare slow down." I growled at him.

And I swear he fucking giggled. "Oh no. I decide when you come."

Another shiver down my spine. His demanding voice was a huge turn on. After teasing me, he finally picked up his pace once again, my orgasm climbing. His other hand wrapped over my hip, wanting leverage. His thumb, rubbing against my skin. It was fuzzing my brain. Even if his fingers were doing magical things inside of me, his thumb was making this amazing zinging feeling on my hip.

Moaning, my nails ran down his back, making marks I'm sure and I was over the edge, almost falling out of his arms.

Gasping, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling. He kissed my neck and grinned. "That's my girl." He whispered against my neck.

He held me under the water, his arms wrapping around my waist, his breath on my neck, small kisses planted on my neck. We stayed under the sprayer for another couple of minutes then finally, after the water turned cold, got out and quickly dried off. Smiling, he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, buck ass naked. I squealed and hit his butt, that was covered in a towel.

Walking to the couch, he flipped me over the back, and I flopped onto the cushions. I squealed, as he followed me, landing on top of me. He started tickling up my sides, making me giggle. Then he kissed my neck and stopping and rubbed his thumbs over my hip bones.

Moaning, I gripped his ass, pulling the towel from around his waist and throwing it on the floor. His lips made a trail up my neck, his tongue darting out, and found my lips. His kisses were so soft, I loved the feeling of them against mine.

He held me and made love to me and treated me like I was the only girl in the world worth even looking at. And I feel asleep blissfully that night, in his arms.


End file.
